A Geisha's Confessions
by stupidlilgurl
Summary: Who would have thought Kamiya Kaoru, a village girl, would end up as one of the most well known geishas of Japan. This story tells of her struggle and despair during the journey. [Don't worry there might be a KenKao later] Please R&R! :]
1. Innocent Beginnings

Confessions   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.   
  
I got the idea for this story from Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden. It's a really good book! You should read it. (I also took some ideas, but don't worry it's not an exact copy)  
  
Who ever thought, I, Kamiya Kauro a simple girl from Yorodio, a fisherman's town would ever become a geisha.   
  
I lived with my parents, and my little brother Yahiko. We had a plain and simple life. My father was a fisherman and my mother stayed at home to watch us. Except for the times my brother went with him.   
  
But it all changed when my mother became ill.  
  
"Hey! Open up! It's Dr. Gensai!"  
  
I opened the door and said "Dr. Gensai my mother is asleep."  
  
"Do you think you can wake her? I won't be here to examine her next week."  
  
I went to my father and told him to take the doctor to her. They went to the other room where my mother was. I tried to listen but all I could here was my mother groaning.   
  
After they came out I heard them talking. "There is something I need to tell you   
Kamiya-san. Your wife will die in a few weeks."  
  
I was overwhelmed by grief. I wondered how Yahiko would take it, since he was only 7.   
  
When the doctor left my father told me to go down to the village and get incense for the altar. While I was walking it started to rain and the skies seemed to roar. There was only one road, and it led to the Japan Seafood Company lined with houses whose front rooms were used for shops.   
  
The dirt road was so slippery, so I fell and knocked myself out. When I woke up I was looking at Tsukioka Tsunan, the owner of the Japan Seafood Company.   
  
"Your Kamiya's girl, aren't you?"   
  
I just nodded my head as a response.   
  
"Where is your house?" he asked.  
  
"It's on a cliff. That's probably why it looks lopsided."  
  
"Isurugi, go to her house and look for the doctor."  
  
"Yes sir." Then he left.  
  
Isurugi was his assistant.  
  
"So how did an old man like your father have a pretty girl like you?"  
  
"I look more like my mother."

------  
  
Later on Dr. Gensai examined my lip, I went to buy incense, and I went home.   
  
Yahiko and I just cleaned the kitchen in silence. I had no idea how to tell him, so I just said it.  
  
"Yahiko... Mommy is going to die."  
  
"... Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Yahiko."  
  
"I don't want Mommy to die..."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Then I gave him a hug, but at the time I didn't know everything wasn't going to be ok...  
  
------  
  
One day I was sitting near the pond trying to clear my mind of what was happening.   
  
"Hello Kaoru-chan," said Mr. Tsukioka   
  
"Hello Mr. Tsukioka."  
  
"I have brought your mother some Chinese herbs. Don't listen to Dr. Gensai if he says they're worthless. You have to make them with tea. It eases the pain."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tsukioka. I will give them to her."  
  
"What will happen to you and Yahiko? Your father is too old to take care of you both."  
  
"I can take care of us. I'm already 13."  
  
"That sounds like me when I was little. Both my parents died in an accident. So I was adopted. When I was older I married their daughter. Now, I run the family's seafood company. Maybe that will happen to you too."  
  
"Maybe... I must go now. But thank you for the herbs."  
  
------  
  
After that I dreamed Mr. Tsukioka would adopt Yahiko and I. About a week later I thought my dreams were becoming reality.  
  
"What do you think of idea Kamiya?"  
  
"I don't know... I will miss my children, and I can't imagine them anywhere else."  
  
"They will be better off. They can come by Senzuru tomorrow."  
  
I pretended I just came home as I walked in.   
  
"Kauro-chan! How would you and Yahiko like to visit my home tomorrow? You can meet my daughter."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
After he left I went to my room, on the way I heard my father crying, and I felt guilty for wanting Mr. Tsukioku to adopt me.  
  
------  
  
The next day Yahiko and I went to the Japan Seafood Company where Mr. Tsukioka would pick us up.   
  
In the wagon Yahiko were whispering to each other because we didn't want Mr. Tsukioka to hear. (Mr. Tsukioka was sitting in the front of the wagon)  
  
"Are you sure he will adopt us?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"I heard him talking to father. So I'm pretty sure."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
"Don't worry Yahiko. It'll be fine."

------  
  
When we got there we met the fortune-teller, Mrs. Takatsuki.  
  
"You must be Kauro! And you must be Yahiko! Would you and Mr. Tsukioka mind waiting in the other room?"  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"When were you born Kauro?"  
  
"The year of the dog."  
  
The old fortune-teller kept poking and patting me with her fingers.   
  
"She is a very pretty girl, aren't you? What pretty eyes! You never see Japanese girls with blue eyes."  
  
Then she pinched my ears, and checked my nose from different angles. After she untied my peasant shirt and removed it. She moved my breast around, looked under my arms, and looked at my back. I was in shock, and I had no idea why she was doing this to me. But what she did next was just disgusting. She yanked my pants to the floor.   
  
"Step out of your pants," she said.   
  
First she took my knees and spread them apart, and reached her hand between my legs. At first I resisted, but she yelled at me and hit me on the leg. When she was done I felt I was crying. Then Mr. Tsukioka and Yahiko came back into the room.   
  
"She is healthy, and she is intact. Don't you think she's pretty?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't we talk about it while I walk you outside? They can wait here."  
  
------  
  
Sorry it was kind of boring. Don't worry it will get more interesting on the way. Please R&R! :]


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End  
  
Hey! Thank you for the reviews!! Sorry I spelled Kaoru wrong a lot. I won't make that mistake this time so don't worry. :]  
  
(Yes I know I updated really early. But summer schools over and all my friends have gone somewhere so I have nothing to do --. So this story might go by quickly.)  
  
By the way this chapter is really sad. You'll see why.  
  
------  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" asked a little girl with pigtails.  
  
"I'm Kamiya Yahiko."  
  
"And I'm Kamiya Kaoru. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Suzume! What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"Haha. She's just ugly," replied Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"I got them from my mother."  
  
"Your mom gave you eyes?" Suzume asked as she cocked her head.  
  
Kaoru smiled and couldn't believe such a serious man like Mr. Tsukioka could have such a cute and inquisitive child. Then Mr. Tsukioka walked in.  
  
"I see you've met my daughter."  
  
"Yes sir. She's adorable!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so," then he turned to his daughter, "Suzume-chan, would you like to show them around the house?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. Follow me!" she said as she ran.  
  
------  
  
"Here's my room!"  
  
You could tell it was hers; it had a cute and cheerful feeling about it.  
  
"Yuck. It's so pink," said Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko don't be rude," Kaoru said as she glared at him.  
  
"Suzume! Lunch time! Bring Kaoru and Yahiko to the kitchen," yelled her father.  
  
"Ok Daddy! Let's go!"  
  
------  
  
"So what do you think of my house Yahiko?"  
  
"It's so big."  
  
"Someday you might have a house like this."  
  
"That would be cool..."  
  
"You two will be staying the night won't you?"  
  
"Yes, we brought our stuff," Kaoru replied.  
  
------  
  
Later on that night  
  
Kaoru was sharing a room with Suzume, as Suzume requested, while Yahiko stayed in the guest room.  
  
"Yay! It's like a sleep over!" yelled Suzume.  
  
"We should get our sleep."  
  
"Aw... If you say so."  
  
"Yahiko and I might be living with you soon."  
  
"I've always wanted a big sister."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Goodnight Suzume."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
------  
  
"Kaoru, wake up," said Mr. Tsukioka.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Good morning Mr. Tsukioka."  
  
"Get dressed and take you stuff."  
  
"Where am I going? Is Yahiko going too?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
A few minutes later and the fortune teller was there as well  
  
"Suzume say bye to Kaoru."  
  
"Isn't she staying with us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about Yahiko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHAT?!? Where is Yahiko?!?"  
  
"He is asleep."  
  
"NO! I must stay with my brother!" Kaoru yelled in tears.  
  
"Mr. Tsukioka doesn't need another daughter," replied Mrs. Takatsuki as she tried helping Mr. Tsukioka get Kaoru into the horse drawn wagon.  
  
Kaoru kicked and screamed but nothing could get her out of their grips.  
  
"NOOO! YAHIKO!!! HELP ME!" she cried.  
  
They finally got her in. Then they got in too. She kept trying to get out but they just stopped her.  
  
"Where are you taking me?! What about my parents??? Do they know what you're doing?? Let me out!!!"  
  
"She's a feisty one," said Mrs. Takatsuki.  
  
------  
  
"We're finally here, I didn't think I could take her yelling any longer," Mrs. Takasuki complained.  
  
"Is this the girl?" asked the man with glasses.  
  
"Yes Takeda."  
  
"She's pretty. She's worth the money."  
  
"Who are you?? Are you selling me to some whorehouse?!" Kaoru tried to get away but Mrs. Takasuki and Mr. Tsukioka held on to her arms.  
  
"Will she be like this the whole trip?"  
  
"Yes. I suggest you tie something around her mouth," Mrs. Takasuki answered.  
  
Kaoru still tried to run away but it was too late, they already pushed her onto the train. She cried until she fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry the beginning was kind of boring. xP Don't worry the next chapter will be interesting. 


	3. AN

A/N to A TRUE 'Memoirs' Fan [or anyone else that is mad]: If you feel that I am really copying the story (even if I changed it in the 2nd chapter) I will stop writing and try to write another story. (That is nothing like a book, show, or... anything else that can be copied) But to the others that think it is interesting, thanks. 


End file.
